Tears of a Miko
by angelXofXpeace
Summary: (Complete)Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo so she runs off! WHAT! She also turns into hanyou in the process.3 more chapters till completion.
1. The Sight of true love gone

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 1

The sight of love gone

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome screams at the top of her lungs.** '**_where could he be?' _Kagome thinks.

"Kikyo" Kagome hears someone say softly. Kagome peeks over a bush and a painful sight fills her eyes. "Kikyo I'll always protect you! I love you more than life itself." Kagome's true love says.

_Flashback:_ "Kagome where are you" Inuyasha screams Inuyasha sees kagome running to the bone eaters well '_oh no! Kagome don't leave!' _"Inuyasha leave me alone!" "Stop Kagome please!" Inuyasha jumps in front of the well. "Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Inuyasha says his heart full of sorrow. "Yeah right, like hell you're sorry!" "Inuyasha grabs Kagome closer to him into a loving embrace. "Kagome I'll always protect you!" '_Inuyasha! What does this mean Inuyasha are really sorry for going to see Kikyo and leaving me to fight that beast?'_ _End of Flashback_

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha lets go of Kikyo in a hurry "Kagome! Did you..hear all that?"

Inuyasha says." Damn right! Well I don't care if you love Kikyo more than me!" Kagome says as she picks up her bow and arrows "I knew you never loved me!" She says full of hurt but quickly got over it with anger. "But I know one thing Inuyasha! Kagome says notching an arrow. "I hate you!" She let fly. Fly straight for someone she truly used to love. The arrow hit Inuyashas shoulder "Kagome!" he grunts in pain. "You wench!" Kikyo says notching her arrow" How dare you him!? You will pay!" Kikyo says in an outraged voice. Kagome puts up a strong barrier and the arrow dissolves. "Good bye Inuyasha forever." Kagome says in a strange unemotional voice and goes into the woods.


	2. The Sight of a Way Out

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 2

The Sight of a Way Out

( I don't own Kagome or Inuyasha but I do own Gomaeth it took a long time making up that name.)

(A.N. sorry for the first chapter to be so short but that's all I could come up with for the time being)

Kagome ran. She ran like she never ran before. She ran to escape the pain. To escape the thought of being rejected. But she dwelled on the sight of the pain she fells. Kagome collapses in a heap of emotional pain she cries. Cried like she never had before. "Someone please take away my pain." Kagome whispers" Show me a way out of this pain." She says desperately. A glow brighter than the sun filled the midnight sky. "I heard you weeping young beautiful girl may I ask you your name?"

A handsome young man more beautiful than anything in the world came from the glow. "My name is Kagome." Kagome says as she takes in every beautiful aspect of the handsome man before her she could. "May I ask yours?" She asked curiously "My name is Gomaeth. I heard your pleases and cries." Gomaeth explains. "I wish to help you. I will turn you into a hanyou. You can protect yourself and you can express your pain in anyway you choose and you will keep your miko powers though those will not be taken away."

Kagome drops her jaw before she can asked herself what he just said. "What!" Kagome exclaims "How can you do that? What will be my sealing weapon?" Kagome asked in a curioius but excited way. "Your sealing weapon will be your bow and arrow. Gomaeth says. '_Now I can get revenge on Inuyasha for stealing my heart and love!'_ "I can do this because I am the maker of life and the maker of life for the demons and hanyous I can pass their power to humans which make them hanyous." Gomaeth explains "And how will you do this? Kagome asked in a frightened way. "Like this." Gomaeth says. Suddenly Kagome felt very sleepy and conked out right then and there. She then heard a voice in her sleep '_just call on me when you need me'_ Somehow Kagome new it was Gomaeth '_you'll know how'_ said Gomaeth soothing the girls worries and troubles.

"Owww my head." Kagome says to herself little did she know she was in a room with her friends. "Kagome you awake?" asks a little hyper voice "Yes I'm alright Shippo." Kagome said uncaring '_WAIT! Shippo that must means...... OHH No!'_ Kagome sat up so quisk that every one in the room gasps. "What am I doing here!?" Kagome yells " Inuyasha found you knocked out in the middle of a clearing deep in the woods." Sango says. "What happened out there Kagome you look way different then before?" the monk Miroku says as he scoots closer to Kagome. Then suddenly all the memories from lasy night resurface. "You guys...... I gotta go." Kagome says as se scratches her arm." OWWW!" Kagome yells in pain she looked at her nails and they were.... About 6 inches longer than they used to be. '_Oohhhh yeah I forgot about what Gomaeth said'_ "You guys I gotta go to the ummm...um.. hot springs. "Ok Kagome come back soon ok." Shippo yells as he goes to Inuyasha who's outside. As Kagome goes get her soaps and shampoos ready Shippo's outside havinga talk with Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha." "What brat" Inuyasha replys annoyed. "How come Kagome looks and smells different?"

"What are you talking about kid?" Inuyasha sneers "Kagome is no different then she always is." Inuyasha mumbles.

Just as he said that he saw Kagome walk out of the hut. '_What happened to Kagome? Why is she so calm. Why did she shoot me with...... Don't think about that she was probably under Naraku's control!'_ "Hey wench! What happened to you?" Kagome just ignored him and kept wlking to the hot springs when Kagome got there she lokked at herself. Her hair had grown to the he thighs and she has violet eyes with purple streaks in them. Her hair has purple on the ends of her hair and so do her nails. She has purple curved lines on her cheeks and a spiral in between her breasts. Her clothes had changed too. Her clothes were way more revealing than her old ones and yet..... Kagome felt fine with this. Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes. "Show yourself or I won't hurt you!" Kagome screams Kagome sniffs the air then relaxes. '_it's only Inuyasha... INUYASHA!'_ Kagome ran from her spot to the spot she shot Inuyasha. Kagome could smell Inuyasha following her. '_Perfect' _Kagome thinks


	3. The Fight, Confessions, and Confusins

The Tears of a Miko

Chapter 3

The fight, confessions, and confusions

Last Chapter : Kagome could smell Inuyasha following her '_Perfect'_ .

This Chapter: Kagome stopped in the clearing and waited for Inuyasha. Moments later did he catch up. Inuyasha just stares at Kagome '_how?'_ he thinks

As if Kagome could read Inuyasha's mind "How? Is I suspect what you want to know, is it not?" Kagome sneers "well it happened like this..." Kagome said getting angry.

".... You went to see Kikyo I saw you tell her you love her and would always protect her." Kagome says in false cheeriness then got angry again '_lucky I got my bow and arrow tied to my waist cause if I didn't I would be killing Inuyasha right now... but first I want to taunt him.'_ Inuyasha just stares at the beautiful hanyou before him. "I suspect that when you see Kikyo you forget all about me do you?" She asks. "No! It's not like that." Inuyasha says full of surprise at what Kagome was doing and saying. "I could never forget about you!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome. Kagome just yawns. " I wish I could believe you but I can't Inuyasha." Kagome says boldly. "Remember this Inuyasha ' I will always protect you Kagome' Well you weren't doing a good job while I was turning into a hanyou were you or when you said the same thing to Kikyo were you protecting me No!" Kagome said full of rage. "You were killing me. The thing you said that you would never wanted to happen to me. Well guess what you motherfucken playboy you did all ready you bastard!" Kagome said as a reckless rage was coming over her. " it's not like that Kagome. Just listen." Inuyasha says "Fuck no! I ain't gotta listen to a damn word you say!" says Kagome in Inuyashs saw her bow throb with the effort of sealing away her youkai blood. "Calm down Kagome you don't want to do anthing reckless. "Just hear me out ok Kagome.... I .. I –"Spit out if you think you can juggle 2 women around !" Kagome said full of rage and hatred she never known before. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha says "What?" Kagome said confused. "I didn't realize until I saw you laying on the ground with a demonscent on you... I thought you were.... You know..dead." he said afraid if it were true. Kagome was about to throw herself in his arms when he could be lying just to get her to complete the jewel shard "You don't love me Inuyasha you love Kikyo remember !" Kagome said boiling up inside of his fresh attempt to get her to come back. "No Kagome I really do love you." "If you love me prove it to me..... fight me." She said "I want to fight you....... at least to feel the pleasure you feel of beating some one in their own game who hurt you." Kagome said anxiously ' _If he loves me he'll say yes and if no he must think I'm weak.'_ Kagome thought "Ok Kagome as you wish" Inuyasah said defeated "really ok I'm not going to hurt you but I'm going to test my new strengths ok." Kagome said with new love for the man standing before her

"Ohh and one more thing Inuyasha.... I llove you too." Then Inuyasah and Kagome fought into the night.

( AN: I know it's not a romantic ending but hey read the title of the chapter ok)


	4. The Strange Aura

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 4

The Strange Aura

Kagome woke up to her arms and legs aching. '_Oh yeah I remember what happened...I asked Inuyasha to proves he loves me'_ "Inuyasha I'm sorry I hurt you.... But you gotta understand you hurt me." Kagome whispers.

"It's ok Kagome." Inuyasha whispers. "I thought you were sleep Inuyasha" Kagome says surprised.

"Kagome lets go for a walk for a minute ." "Ok." Kagome says

Inuyasha took Kagome to a meadow full of every flower.

"Wow.... Inuyasha it's beautiful." Kagome said as her breath was taken away

Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to sit down. So Kagome sat down. "Hey Kagome I love you so much and I was wondeting would you...um would you-

Just as Inuyasha was going to say the word. He smeled the smell he hated the second most after Naraku.

"Koga!" Inuyasha sneered angrily.

No sooner had he said the name did the wolf turn up. "Where's my Kagome you dog turd!" Koga screamed at Inuyasha "What does it matter to you?!" Inuyasha scremed as he got in front of Kagome. "I smell her but I don't see her! What did you do to her!" Koga screamed as he saw Kagome. "I did nothing to her just ask her yourself if you care so much!" Inuyasha screamed. "Forget that! She looks way more beautiful than she alredy was." Koga said. "Then I already was!" Kagome screamed. "hol' up. You tellin' me I was ugly!" Kagome screamed. "No. I just approved of how you look." Koga said matter of factly "well for your info Kogs, I don't need your approval for anything!" screams Kagome as she charges at Koga and flips him over head. '_Wow, I didn't realize how strong she got.... She must really love me then..' _ Inuyasha thinks. " C'mon Inuyasha we got more important matters to deal.." All of the sudden Kagome felt something strange. "Woah...Inuyasha do you feel that?" Kagome said getting alarmed. "feel what?" Inuyasha asks. "Inuyasha an evil aura is coming this way fast..." '_good thing I fought Inuyasha last night I wouldn't have learned how to fight then.'_ Suddenly a big crash from the forest of trees chrashing was heard trees fell nearer and nearer towards Kagome and Inuyasha. The got into their fighting stance. "Why is it so quiet?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "WHAM!" Inuyasha and Kagome were thrown 50 feet from where they are standing a huge mantis demon was here. "You have trespassed my forest... for that you must die!" screams the giant mantis. "I don't feel like dieing yet." Kagome sneers in disgust as she looks at the demon. "How 'bout you Inuyasha you up for a fight before we go back to the village ." Kagome says excitedly "Yeah I'm up for it." Inuyasha says flexing his claws. "Inuyasha you get him from the front and I'll get him from the back ok?" Kagome whispers "Yeah got it." Inuyasha whispers. Inuyasha and Kagome charged. The mantis focused on Inuyasha since he was going for his heart. Kagome jumps about 50 feet in the air_ ' I can jump that high now......I'm glad I turned hanyou...'_ Kagome slices the mantis from head to toe ( A.N. if the mantis has toes) from the back and the mantis roars and knocks Inuyasha away to get to Kagome. '_Oh no you don't you bastard you're not hurting Kagome!' _ "Sacred Claws!" Kagome screams as she disintegrates the mantis. "Inuyasha are you alright!" Kagome screams as she runs over to Inuyasha. "yeah, I am how bout you?" Inuyasha asks "Yeah now.. what were you going to ask me Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "Iwas going to ask would you be..."

A.N. hey sorry for the battle seen to be so short I couldn't

think of anything except Kagome saved Inuyasha. I hope that's an ok cliffie never done a fanfic this is my first.:)


	5. The Question and the Mates Mark

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 5

The question and the mates mark

Last chapter: " Kagome would you be my........

This chapter: " Kagome would you be mate?" Inuyasha said "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that..... yes I would be your mate said Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to himself and kissed her passionately. "you don't know how nuch I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said huskley. Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's shirt to give him access to where the shoulders and neck met. "Kagome it might hurt a little ok?". Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha bit Kagome just enough wher the skin broke.

Then he started licking the blood off. Then Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's shirt (A.N. if that's what you call it) and bit where the neck and shoulders meet and licked the blood off.

Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha with love in her eyes. Then Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome kissed passionately '_Kagome I love you so much.... I'm glad I got you'_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome was thinking the same thing. Inuyasha and Kagome broke away for air.

"Kagome I have one more queston to ask you." Inuyasha said "Ask away." Kagome said happily. "Would you have my pups?" Inuyasha said. '_Woah! Wasn't expecting that...'_ Kagome thought. "Oh Inuyasha.... Yes I would love to have your pups." Kagome said full of love for her mate.

'_what a funny name for our kids...pups' _ Kagome thought _' I can't wait to have a family of my own....' _ Kagome thought Kagome and Inuyasha went back to kissing. Then Kagome undressed Inuyasha slowly and Inuyasha undressed Kagome slowly.

Kagome and Inuyasha started kissing passionately. Inuyasha laid Kagome on top of his haori ( A.N. is that what you call it?). There in the woods Inuyasha and Kagome had a night of passion together under the midnight sky.

Next Day

Kagome woke up to be in the arms of her mate. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. _' he's so handsome...... and to think he's mine to keep.'_ " Inuyasha....Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered "what?" Inuyasha said faking being annoyed. Kagome giggled. "It's time to get up and go back to camp. "Oh alright already." Said Inuyasha said but couldn't help let a smile cross gis face.

Inuyasha ang Kagome got dressed and went back to camp hand in hand.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said "Hmm." Inuyasha said "How do you think about adopting Shippo? I mean he has no family and we're all he's we got." Kagome said hoping Inuyasha wouldn't call her idea stupid or idotic. "Yeah we could is Shippo wants us to. It's no fun being alone. I cansay that for sure." Inuyasha said thinking about id he can still pummel Shippo if they adopted him. "Oh thank you Inuyasha!" said Kagome pulling Inuyasha into a rib breaking hug. Hey Kagome..." Inuyasha gasped. "Huh." Kagome said still hugging Inuyasha"... can'y breath." Inuyasha finally finished. "Oh sorry Inuyasha I keep on forgetting I turned into a hanyou." Kagome said giggling at the purple faced Inuyasha. "That's not funny ya know!" Inuyasha screamed playfully. Kagome fell to the ground cluthching her gut. "But you ...need...to see... the color and ...and..look on your face!" Kagome said in between laughs.

Inuyasha jumped on top of Kagome playfully and Inuyasha and Kagome rolled around in the grass. "Inuuyasha." Said Kagome after she kissed Inuyasha. "We need to go camp.ok?" Kagome said not wanting really to go but spend more time with Inuyasha.

"Ok. Lets go then." Inuyasha said not wanting to go either.


	6. Caught in the Act

Tears of a Miko

chapter 6

Caught in the Act

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the forest hand in hand. " Inuyasha I really love you a lot." Kagome said. '_that's all we seem to say...... I wouldn't have it anyother way.._' Inuyasha thought.

" Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said " hm" Kagome said thinking of the baby forming in her stomach.

"Remember that day you laughed at me cause you nearly broke my ribs?" Inuyasha said. The thought of that day still brings tears of laughter to Kagome's eyes.

" Yes." Kagome said starting to giggle. " Don't laugh." Inuyasha said. " There's a really important question I got to ask you." Kagome stopped giggling instantly." What's wrong?" Kagome said giving Inuyasha one of those. It's-all-your-fault-if somethings-wrong looks. " How could you forget you became a hanyou? I've never forgot about what I was." Inuyasha asked confused.

" I've never thought of my change that much. I guess it didn't matter cause you guys were still there for me and you didn't abandon me." Kagome said thoughtfully. " But how can you not hate the looks demons or humans give you because of who and what you are." Inuyasha said still looking confused. " Inuyasha, you can't get everybody to love you...but you got me to..... but anyways, if the humans or demons don't like you it's their problem not yours. If they can't see what a great person you are they are blind." '_It must be what the villagers said to us a while ago..._' Kagome thought

_FLASHBACK_

_Inuyasha ran after the ball he and his mother were playing with. it rolled into a group of villagers. " excuse me. May I have my ball back please?" " No, not yet anyways." One of the villagers. answered. Inuyasha jumped for the ball. " Give me my ball back!" Inuyasha screamed. The villager threw it to a man in the circle. Inuyasha ran to get it. he man threw it to another villager. " Half-Breeds don't deserve to live in a HUMAN village!" The man spat and the circle moved on. Inuyasha ran back to his mother._

_"Mama what's a half-breed?" little Inuyasha asked. His mother knew what it was didn't answer. She pulled her baby closer to her and hugged him and cried. " I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry...." she cries softly_

_END FLASHBACK_

" Inuyasha...ya there?" Kagome said " u-whooo!" Kagome said as she waved her hand in Inuyasha's face.

" Yeah?" Inuyasha said coming from the trance." You zoned out." Kagome said.

" Inuyasha don't listen to what the villagers said" Kagome said as she turned to face Inuyasha

" But they don't need to say things to us" Inuyasha said getting angry." Especially to my mate." Inuyasha said protectively.

With Sango and Miroku

"I wonder what those two are doning." said Songo to Miroku.

" Maybe they're having a little fun." said Miroku getting closer to Sango

Sango didn't notice. When she turned around she was right in the face of Miroku.

Miroku grabed Sango's butt.

Sango shrieked." Hentai!" screamed Sango as she slapped Miroku over the head with her boomerang.

" It was worth the pain." said Miroku happily.

Afters silence and more silence Miroku scooted again closer to Sango.

Sango turned around again she was an inch closer to his face than last time.

" Sango you know you look beautiful tonight," said Miroku said

Sango turned her head to hide her blush. " stop playing around Miroku." said Sango embarassed.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

" Don't worry we'll find a good village to settle in before the baby's born ok." said Kagome

Kagome was 2 months pregnant. " we need to hurry up and destroy Naraku before the baby's born so we can live in peace. That's what we need to do." said Kagome.

" Kagome but how can you not let what the villagers said to us hurt you?" said Inuyasha said questionly " Inuyasha in my opinion if you show them you were hurt or angry it gives them pleasure. I know saying go fuck yourself felt pretty good too........ but still I shouldn't have said that just gave them the pleasure of getting to us." Kagome said " I know but it was pretty funny to see the look on that villagers face after you said that Kagome." Inuyasha said stating to laugh.

" I know I just told you not to let them get to you but I did let them get to me." Kagome said starting to giggle.

2 Hours Ago

Inuyasha went to the head of the village to ask can they build a hut to live in before their baby was born.

" Excuse me. Me and my mate were wondering could we settle here for our child to be born here." Inuyasha says proudly.The cheif didn't look up from the papers he were signing. " yeah sure... of course." said the cheif said. " so let me get the papers for you to si-" The cheif looked up and saw two hanyous in front of him. " Um ... sorry our...um.. all our land is used up." said the cheif hastily. "But just a minute ago you were getting papers for us to own so we could build our hut!" Inuyasha yelled getting angry and frustrated. " Well maybe the villagers would not like two hanyous staying in this village settling down here!" the cheif yelled back at Inuyasha. " We don't like... Like... Half-Breeds staying here!" the cheif said full of rage and and hatred torwards hanyous.

" Hey excuse me Mr. Fucking Big Shot!" Kagome said outraged at what the

cheif called her and her mate. " You have no right to call us that!" Kagome said outraged. " I can do what ever I want," said the cheif trying to stay calm. Inuyasha stared at Kagome .

_' Woah. Mr Cheif better watch out. The only time Kagome cursed was when she was hurt and angry at me for going to see Kikyo..... He better watch out now!' _ Inuyasha thought getting excited at what Kagome was going to do and say next. _' I should have brought that popcorn stuff Kagome says she eats when she watches something good or interesting on TV_' Inuyasha said wathching Kagome's body move in her new revealing outfit she got when she turned hanyou. " Since you can do what ever you want I got a good suggestion for you.... Go fuck your moma or better yet go fuck yourself!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. " C'mon Inuyasha we don't have to fuck around with this bastard." Kagome sneered at the man as she said this. " After you." Inuyasha said starting to laugh at the look on the man's face.

With Miroku and Sango

" I really mean it Sango you look really beautiful." Miroku said full of love for the woman sitting next to him.

"You look ok too Miroku." Said Sango looking at Miroku with pink cheeks.

" Sango if only you knew how I feel about you." Miroku mumbled but Sango still heard it." And how do you fell about me Miroku." said Sango playfully and seductively at the same time. " Well, Sango...I-well...um..I lo-I love you." Miroku stuttered.

" Ya know how long I've been waiting to here that." Sango said fully seductively " How long?" Miroku asked falling under Sango's seductive like spell. "Long enough." said Sango huskily and pulled Miroku forcefully towards her but kissed him gently.

With Everyone

" Go Sango.Woo-whooooo!" Screamed Kagome as she and Inuyasha walked hand in hand towards where they were camping at.

" Caught in the act Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled joyfully. " About time." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unsion.

" So ..... me and Sango have to go to the hot springs ok?" Kagome told everyone.

After the women went to the hot springs Inuyasha asked Miroku question. " So...?" Inuyasha asked. " So what." said Miroku.

" How did it happen?" Inuyasha said as he punched Miroku in the arm playfully." Well.... I all stared when I told Sango how beautiful she was and one thing led to another and I ended up telling her I loved her." Miroku finished somewhat lamely." Thats it?" Inuyasha said. " well.....how me and Kagome got together was more interesting that's all I'm saying. But hey...I'm just happy yall finally got together."

With Sango and Kagome

" So....?" Kagome asked. 'So what?" Sango said turning pink.

" How did it happen?" Kagome said starting to giggle.

" It happened like this.... ." Sango began. " I asked Miroku why do you think it's taking yall so long. He said maybe they're having a little fun." Sango said " Then I guess he scooted closer to me cause when I turned around he was right in my face and then he said I looked beautiful tonight." Sango said starting to blush. " How sweet." Kagome said starting to smile. Then he touched my ass." Sango said on a low note.

" That's just like him." said Kagome dissapointed in what Miroku did" Then I scooted away so he couldn't tougn my ass again. Then I turn away and my face was an inch closer to him than last time and let me tell ya what that was pretty close." Sango said starting to laugh.

" Then he says I really mean it Songo you do look beautiful tonight then I said thanks and said you look ok too." Sango said turning a deeper red. " Then he says if only you knew how I fell about you. But I don't think he meant for me to hear it. Then I decided to flirt and ask how do you feel about me?" Said Sango getting a bliss look on her face "and he said I love you." said Sango starting to giggle.

"Oh Sango. I'm so happy for you." Kagome said starting to giggle too. " Sango guess what." Kagome said getting excited.

Then Kagome pointed to her stomach. Sango gasps. " Kagome. How long?" Sango said instantly trying to picture what the baby will look like. " 2 monthes." said Kagome proudly

" were're also adopting Shippo too." said Kagome getting more happier than she alreay than she was. " when are you going to tell him?" Sango asked.

"Tonight." said Kagome happily.

A.N. Hey yall. Sorry if my chapters are so short it's just that on wordpad it looks so big

give me some suggestions in your reviews and I'll fit what you like into the fic.


	7. The Two Announcments

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 7

The Two Announcements

Sango and Kagome walked back to camp one hour later giggling. " What?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked cluless. " Nothing." choked out Kagome. She looked over at Sango and they started giggling again. _' women' _ all the men and little boy thought.

" So who's hungry." Kagome asked getting out all the giggles out of her system.

" We are." everyone spoke. " Ok. I'll starts dinner." Kagome said getting her pots out.

" Hey, Inuyasha come to the springs with me to get water for the ramen." Kagome said as she got out 3 water bottles.

" Why can't you go on your own." Inuyasha said playfully. " Cause. Just c'mon." Kagome said annoyed but rather happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in the forest to the hot springs they just came out of.

"Hey Inuyasha when are we going to tell Shippo we want to adopt him?." '_as of telling I need to tell my mom what happened to me and that I'm 2 months pregnant...._' Kagome remembered. " Oh crap!" Kagome said as she slaped herself on the forhead. " What?" said Inuyasha alarmed. " I got to tell my mom what happened to me!" Kagome exclaimed worring if her mom didn't approve of her mate or husband. " don't worry Kagome." Inuyasha said as he slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. " she'll understand." Inuyasha said comforting and full of hope and confidence.

Inuyasha turned Kagome around to face him. " Kagome I love you so much ." Inuyasha siad before pulling her into a passionate kiss wanting her even more than he already did. Kagome kissed back with just as much passion as Inuyasha. " Oh Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as he left soft kisses down her neck.

Kagome and Inuyasha getting caught in their hot passion forgot about everything and focused on giving eachother as much pleasure they can. Kagome took Inuyasha's hoari ( A.N. That's right? Right?) and threw it to a dark part of the woods Inuyasha did it to her small top in the same place. Kagome almost literally ripped Inuyasha's pants to shreds before she caught control herself. Inuyasha saw her breats were not wearing anything to covering them.'_this'll be easier than last time.... I guess she still has more of those things that I shredded the first time we did...._'

Inuyasha picked Kagome up a little bit to lay her down on the ground. Inuyasha dipped down and played with on of her nipples with his tounge. " Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered as her back arched in pleasure. Inuyasha smelt her scent spike even higher. Inuyasha took Inuyasha little skirt and underwear off. Inuyasha saw her laying before him in her beauty and leaned down and kissed her with much more passion and love than last time.

" Kagome I love you so much." Inuyasha whispered in her ear softly. Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver. Kagome took her fingers and trailed them down his chest very softly and slowly. Kagome flipped Inuyasha around so he was on the bottom roughly. " this is about you now." Kagome whispered and trailed her finger down his stomach and heard his in take of breath of suprise. " suprised?" Kagome whispered as she bent down low for another kiss.

Kagome lowered her hips on Inuyasha to let him enter her maidenhood. " Ohh Kagome..." Inuyasha moaned in pleasure. " Inuyasha... I love you so much..." Kagome whispered.

Both of their comings were earth shattering. " Inuyasha ... I love you.." Kagome panted " Kagome I love you too."

Inuyasha and Kagome got up and started looking for their clothed. "Where did you throw my skirt?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he was looking for his pants. " Over there I think... Hey ..wait.. I found our clothes." Inuyasha said relived. Then Kagome and Inuyasha started getting dress. Kagome picked up the water bottles and filled them up.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to camp hand in hand. when they returned Sango and Miroku looked at them like they knew what they did. "So... What took ya so long?" Sango said starting to smirk. " nothing." said Kagome looking perfectly natraul. '_ I'm glad I turned hanyou... I would be purple right now...._' Kagome thought. Kagome pulled out the water bottles she had and pured them in the pot and the water started to boil. Kagome passed around the bowls of ramen and everyone was chomping down. Of course Inuyasha and Kagome finished first.

" Hey evryone I got a few things to tell you." Kagome began. Everyone put down their empty bowls.

Kagome clears her throat and begans. Of course me and Inuyasha are mates or married in human terms." Kagome says getting nervous. " Me and Inuyasha..." Says Kagome looking at Inuyasha and Shippo. '_Our names sound so right together..._' Kagome thought. "..... Have decided to adopt Shippo." said Kagome feeling relived and sorta scared that Shippo didn't want to be apart of their family.

'_Kagome wants to adopt me....... Wow! how do I say yes..._' Shippo thought.

" Well..." Kagome said sitting down next to Shippo looking at him.

" Mama!" Shippo cried as he jumped into his mother's arms " Oh" Kagome says in suprise as the little fox kit jumped in her arms. " yes.. I want you to adopt me..." Shippo says tearing up all over again. Getting up he wipes his tears off and walks up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stands up and so does Kagome. She walks over to Inuaysha looking at their son.

"Father." says Shippo said softly latching onto Inuyasha leg. " woah. That kids has a grip!" says Inuyasha starting to grin." Hey Ship- I mean son." Inuyasha said as he gets used to the new arrangement. Me an Kagome have somthing else to tell all of yall." says Inuyasha getting quieter on every word.

" Well since Inuyasha found a convienent time to loose his voice I'll tell you." says Kagome giving Inuyasha one of those I'm-so-angry-I-could-kill-you-but-I-won't-cause-I-love-you looks. " Shippo and everybody......I'm pregnant." Kagome finished looking happy. " I'm a big brother.Yipee!" screamed Shippo happily and jumping around with joy.

" Congrats." said Miroku giving Inuaysha a pat on the back with a perverted smile on his face.

" you still thinking perverted thoughts are you!" Inuyasha says angrily as he slaps Miroku over the back of the head.

" What did I do?" said Miroku putting on the best innocent face he could. " Hey Kagome?" Songo asks. " Who's the godmother?" says Songo looking hoppeful as if she wants to be the godmother.

" If you want Songo you can be the godmother and Miroku can be the grandfather." says Kagome starting to giggle at the look of joy on her best friends face. " hey mama." Shippo says tugging on Kagome's skirt. " when will the baby will born?" Shippo asks getting an impatient look on his face. " In 7 more months." laughing quietly at the look of disbelief on the young kit's face." seven more months!" says the small kit " That's FOREVER!" says the kit angryly.

" Well. Tommorrow me an Inuyasha are leaving to go tell my mother the news and evrything that happened here." says Kagome rolling out her sleeping bag and inturupting the happy chatter of her friends. " So everyone let's go to sleep." said Kagome getting tired very suddenly. " Ok." everyone agreed too getting suddenly very sleepy themselves.

Everyone setteled down for bed. Inuyasha squeezed inside the sleeping bag of Kagome's " Good night babe." Inuyasha said drifting of to plesant dreams. " you too." said Kagome.

Little did they know that as they were setting down for sleep a hated enemy was putting a sleeping spell on them and setting for a kidnaping of a certain young miko/hanyou.


	8. The Kidnapping and the Final Battle

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 8

The Kidnapping and the Final Battle

Last Chapter: A hated enemy was putting a sleeping spell and setting for a kidnapping of a certain miko/hanyou

This Chapter: " Hey dad." Shippo said shaking Inuyasha." What?" says Inuyasyha feeling annoyed and also feeling around for Kagome who wasn't next to him. " Wher's Kagome?" Inuyasha says Inuyasha half sleep to Shippo. " Tha's what I came to ask you!" says Shippo screaming. " What happened!" Sango screams jerking awake. "No onions please!" Miroku says jerking awake with his arms in front of him. " Huh?" everyone says looking at Miroku. " Whats going on?" asks Miroku puttin his arms down. " You're such a dork Miroku." Inuyasha mutters. " Do yall know where Kagome went?" Inuyasha says annoyed.

With Kagome

Kagomw woke up. " Oww. my writs." Kagome mutters as she wake up." Kagome looked around for anyother sign of life but found none. " where am I?" Kagome mutters realizing she was chained to a wall.

"Ahh. You're awake." says a cold voice. Kagome reconized that cold voice "Naraku." Kagome hissed with hatred. " What do you want with me?" Kagome yells at him with anger. " it's not you I want. I want the life of you and your mate. And....That precious jewel around your neck." Naraku says with malice.

" Well... It wont be so easy getting it. I can garantee that Naraku." says Kagome with anger." Or should I say...half-demon Naraku." Kagome said with a smirk.

_Flashback_

" You won't get away Naraku!" Kagome screams as she let an _arrow fly towards her enemy in the baboon suit. under that cloak was a half-demon Naraku. 'Maybe if I put a a spell on them they won't remember they saw me like this' Naraku thought_

_End Flashback_

Naraku froze. " That's right.. your spell didn't work on us. I put a barrier around me and my friends. I suspected you would try and do that." Kagome sneered at him. " You WENCH!" Naraku screamed as he went for Kagome. Kagome shot out a powerful blast of her miko energy and hit Naraku straight on. " What?" Naraku muttered as he got up from the cold floor. "Not only did I my body get stronger from transforming into a hanyou so did my miko power. That wasn't even a power blast Naraku. It was just enegy." '_If I could get my hands out of these chains I can make a proper blast and kill Naraku..._' Kagome thinks

With The others

" Dad?" Shippo says "you smell that?" Shippo asks, Inuyasha sniffs the air. "Naraku.." Inuyasha sneers. " Hey You guys." Inuyasha screams " Naraku has Kagome get your stuff together we're going to the final battle!" Inuyasha says with confidence and hatred towards Naraku.

" Everybody ready?Son. Hop on." Inuyasha says. " Kirara transform." says Sango pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Songo was now ready for battle. The demon slayer and the monk hopped on the transformed Kirara and the kit and hanyou ran with inhuman speed below.


	9. The Kid napping and the fimal Battle par...

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 9

The kidnapping amd the final battle part II

Last chapter: Shippo and Inuyasha ran with inhuman speed below.

This chapter: " Hey Inuyasha do you think it'll be hard to cut through Naraku's barrier?" Shippo asked impatiently. " No that bastard's as good as dead now." Inuyasha said with hatred towards Naraku

With Kagome

" So Naraku. You know Inuyasha going to kill you." Kagome sneered '_ I need to find a way to get my hands out of these chains..._' " The only people dieing today will be you and your silly group of weaklings." Naraku sneered.

"Kagura." Naraku said. out of nowhere Kagura came through the wall. "Yes naraku go meet Inuyasha and his group outside. Kill all of them." Naraku ordered. "Yes Naraku." '_If only i could get my heart back...I will kill you with my own hands Naraku..When you least expect it..._' Kagura thought but she had np choice to obey until the time was right.

'_Gomaeth... I forgot about him...i could call him to get me out of these cahins and back to Inuyasha so i could help fight Kagura..._'

"Gomaeth. I need your help." Shouted Kagome sudemly. " Shut up you wench there is no one here to help you." Naraku sneered.

A bright glow filled the room. " What the fu...." Naraku muttered. " Yes young miko I see you have called me." Gomaeth said " Can you help me out of these chains and help me defeat this monster" asked Kagome as she cocked her head over at Naraku as she said monster.

" You will not be going anywhere." said Naraku as he tried to throw a power blast at Naraku it faded away when it got near. " Lets go Kagome." said Gomaeth. Kagome and Gomaeth dissapeared into thin air.

With Inuyasha and the others

Hey Inuyasha do you sense that." said Sango gripping her weapon. " An evil aura is coming near." said Miroku getting goosebumps. " Hey I smell it....it's Kagura." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha out on a burst of speed . In 15 minutes he was face to face with Kagura.

"I've see you've found me Inuyasha." Kagura sneered. "Where is Kagome you wench." said Inuyasha " Hey son." Inuyasha whispered. Shippo did a small nod to know Inuyasha got his attention " I need you to go hid when I start fighting Kagura." Inuyasha whispered so know one could hear. " But..I wanna help." Whispered Shippo whinning a bit. "no.I don't want you getting hurt." now go." Inuyasha whispered,

" You will tell my where Kagome is or I will rip you limb from limb." screamed Inuyasha as he put a hand on his sword. "You will will you. Wre'll see about that." Shippo jumped off Iuyasha's shoulder to hide under a nearby bush.

"Winds of Blades!" screamed Kagura as she flipped her fan. Inuyasha jumped into the air and cut his wrist a little to get blood on his claws. " Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagura dodged just by and inch.

"So this is the best you could do?" Kagura smirked " You didn't even get near me." Kagura sneered. " Then why are you bleeding?" said Inuyasha as a smirk filled his face.

Kagurag looked down at where Inuyasha was staring. '_He cut my arm.. That Bastard!_ ' " How dare you." Kagura screamed. " Dance of Dragons!" Kagura screamed. Inuyasha jumped and jumped to dodge the tornadoes of winds. But one caught him. The wind cut him and brought him higher and higher. The wind still cutting him. " Ahhh!" Inuyasha screamed in pain. " I control the winds I can let the attack cut you til you're dead or I will stop and you can surrender." Kagura screamed up to Inuyasha. " Never!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagura stopped the wind.'_This is gonna be a long drop..._' INuyasha thought as he looked down.

A bright light filled the sky. The purest of light. Gomaeth and Kagome appeared out of nowhere. " Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw Inuyasha falling. Kagome and Gomaeth swooped down out of the sky. Kagome caught Inuyasha. " Inuyasha you alright?" Kagome asked looking at his cuts. " yeah. Are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Why are you asking me. I haven't been the one fighting but I will now." said Kagome getting angry at what Kagura had done to Inuyasha.

" So I see that your wench is here to save you Inuyasha." said Kagura laughing evilly. " I am not here to save him. But to destroy you." said Kagmoe getting into a fighting stamce. Kagome charged at Kagura. "Winds of Blades!" Kagome dodged and jukped high in the air and went so fast no one could see her. "Where did she- uh!" Kagura screamed as Kagome ounched her in her spine.

" Not so mighty now are you." said Kagome as she jumped in the air for her final attack. " Sacred Claws!" Kagome screamed. Her claws glowed pink and she bought her hand down. Kagura dodged at the last minute by rolling over. " You wench!" Kagura screamed. "Dance of Dragons." Kagura screamed as she whipped her fan down. Kagome dodged and dodged but Kagura wouldn't quit.

'_Soon I'll be tired and won't be able to finish her off..._' Kagome thought getting tired. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and their eyes loceked. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. Inuyasha took out his sword jumped behind her. " Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha sliced Kagura into nothing but a pile of dust.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said hugging her mate with all her might never wanting to leave the embrace." Kagome who is that?" Inuyasha asked looking over at the handsome youkai.

"Oh Inuyasha this is Gomaeth.Gomaeth this is Inuyasha." Kagome said introducing them to eachother.

Everyone fell back anime style. " The Gomaeth?" Sango asked as if this was some kind of joke. "Yeah Songo the Gomaeth." said Kagome starting to giggle.

"Well I hope I'm not inturupting something we should be going down to Naraku's castle." said Gomaeth trying to get the subject off of him.

3 Hours Later

The group has been walking for 3 hours before they came to Naraku's castle. " So I've see you found my castle." a loud voice said. Everyone reconized it instantly. "Show yourself Naraku." Sango said getting of Kilala and grabbing her weapon. Naraku came out of his castle. " It's so glad to have evryone come to their own death instead of me coming to kill you." said Naraku underneath his baboon suit.

"You kill us. You gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha sneered at Naraku as he unsheathed his sword.(A/N: I know the name of INuyasha's sword but don't know how to spell it.) Everyone got in battle position.

"All of you aginst me don't stand a chance." said Naraku knowing that he was in danger. "If that is how come I sense fear around you"Kagome said as a smirk filled her face. Naraku charged at INuyasha first everyone scattered. Kagome tried Jumping behind him and slicing him from head to toe but was struck through the arm with one of his tentacle. "You bastard how dare you hurt Kagome."Songo screamed as she threw her giant boomerange. Naraku broke it in two. Songo gasped. Then Kagome pulled her bow and arrows from her waist. Kagome grunted in pain because Naraku's tentacle. "You will pay for that.

Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku's heart it missed his heart by inches. Naraku screamed in pain and rage.

Naraku shot out a lot of power blasts going in every direction. Naraku's poison insects started swarming everything. Miroku saw this and he sucked most of them up and he then collapsed in pain. "Miroku." Songo screamed as she nealt down next to him. "Are you alright I'll live. This isn't the only time I've done this." Miroku got out behind gasps of breaths then he fell unconsious. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed as tears streamed out of her eyes. Kagome saw this '_Oh No...Please Miroku wake up.._' Kagome shot another arrow hitting Naraku in hie shoulder. She looke over at Inuyasha and saw him bloodied up and looking dead.

'_No..No.. It can't be true this can't be happening._' Kagome thought "Noo!" Kagome screamed as tears streamed down her face. " Ha ha. How do you feel Kagome beating?" Naraku asked mockingly. Kagome glowed pink and floated in mid-air. Her eyes were pink completely. "She's transforming.." Songo whispered to her self. Kagome had black wings with pink ends her eyes were still filled with pink light. " You Naraku." Kagome hissed with hatred "You dispecable creature you never done anything if it included getting your hands dirty. Well guess what My hands will get dirty. Dirty from the your blood on my hands." Kagome screamed.

Kagome let out the biggest and the powerfullset blast on Naraku disenegrating him completely. " Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered and fainted.


	10. Recovering and the BIG suprise

Tears of a Miko

chapter 10

Recovering and the big suprise.

Last Chapter: '_Inuyasha_' Kagome thought and then fainted

This Chapter: The newly transformed Kagome awoke quietly. '_is it..over now so many things happened in the past few monthe..._' Kagome thought. Kagome got into a sitting posistion.

"Kagome you're awake." Songo said as she rushed over to Kagome in pulled her into a light hug. "I thooght you wouldn't make it. I was the only one who wasn't engered badly like the rest of yall were." Songo said sortof feeling left out.

"What happened." Kagome asked trying to remember what happened. "Don't you remember?" "Yeah but I only remember feeling very mad at Naraku for hurting the people I love."

The memory of Inuyasha's bloody body reappered fresh in her mind. Kagome clutched her head."Kagome! Are you alright." Songo screamed as she caught Kagome. "Yeah. I just need rest." Kagome said falling asleep on every word.

Later into the night Inuyasha and Miroku woke up. "Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he shot up."Ahh!" Inuyasha screamed in pain and fell back to the futon he was on. "Inuyasha!" Miroku mumbled. "What?" Inuyasha said iritable. "Shaddup!" Miroku mumbled as he fell back asleep.

Songo watched this and giggled. Songo crawled next to Miroku. "Hows my babe doing?" Songo asked softly as she planted a light kiss on Miroku's forhead. "Good." said Miroku as the hand sneaked somwhere.

"Hey Miroku. Remind me when you get better to slap you k?" Sonog said thumping Miroku really hard on his ears. "oww! that hurts ya know." "It wasn't supposed to feel good." Songo replyed.

"Hey Songo. When ya get done flirting tell me wher Kagome is." Inuyasha says trying to get but failing.

"She's in the next room. But I warn you she mich look diffrent than last tim." said Sango as she rubed Mirku's bangs out of his face.

Inuyasha limped his way slowly towards Kagome's room without accepting Songo's help to find Kagome sitting up against the wall.

"Kagome." Inuaysha gasped as he saw the newly transformed Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha let me help you." Kagome saidlovingly as she walked towards her mate.

"No you dont have to..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence. Kagome was healing Inuyasha with her miko powers. "Where did ya learn that." Inuyasha asked as he took off the bandages on his gut and arms.

"You look great." Inuyasha mumbled not meaning for anyone to hear "Thanks Inuyasha you look better than you looked before I healed you." Kagome teased as she kissed Inuyasha softly. "Let me go heal Miroku than I'll be right back ok." in 20 minutes Kagome came back to Inuyasha siting indian style against the wall. Kagome plopped down in Inuyasha lap stradling him to face him. " Kagome kissed him lovingly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she looked diffrent. real diffrent but smelled the same. Kagome had hair to her thighs and had hot pink in her hair instead of purple her hair has gone a darker shade of black. Here eyes were an unusual light blue with hot pink stripes in them. Her outfit changed too. She had a light green Kimono with pink designs on it.

"Hey Inuyasha what is your wish?Do you still desire to become a whole demon?" Kagome asked "No I don't have any wish but to be with you forever." Inuyasha whispered gettin lost in her blue and pink eyes.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha softly and hugged him. Then started crying. Inuyasha smelt salt and sadness rolling off of her. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "I was afraid I was going to lose you." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Inuyasha had thought the same thing. He had been fighting for his mate his baby and his friends. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "I'm Still here I would never leave you. Never I wouldn't be able to I love you so much." Inuyasha sad rubbed Kagome ears. Kagome calmed down and just sat there. "Inuyasha do you think the baby's ok?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with worry in her eyes.

"We can always go to my time and check." said Kagome on a better note. "And if it's not ok we can wlways try again." said Kagome feeling better but knowing that nothing can replave the love of here first baby. "Hey Inuyasha hold on a sec." Kagome got out of Inuyasha's lap and looked outside into the next room "come follow me." Kagome said. Kagome and Inutasha tiptoed though the room into the forest.

"I can change you too. to look like me." Kagome said once they were deep enough in the forest. "Or similar." Kagome said. "How." said Inuyasha thinking of how she got all her power. "Well when I transformed i also got a new power." Kagome said it's sort of like Gomaeth's and I can use it at will." Kagome said looking Inuyasha straight in the eyes to see what his reaction would be.

"Ok change me Kagome." said Inuyasha "But is this what you want?" Kagome said flaring her wings angryly. "Yes yes." said Inuyasha wondering what she would want "I don't want you to cange unless you do ok." said Kagome hugging Inuyasha tightly.

"But I do." Inuyasha said. "I'm so used to my own form can I get a new one?" "Ok Inuyasha. When Gomaeth changed me he sorta got into my mind and saw the sight of what I wanted to look like as a hanyou." said Kagome looking at Inuyasha. "So imagine what you want to look." said Kagome ruffling her wings.

Inuyasha saw himself with black hair and silver streaks in them. He had wings like Kagome but the lightest of silver with dark black stripes on them. "k. I got what I want to look like." "Ok I'm starting now." said Kagome with her wings out. Kagome put her arms out in font of her and her hands high in the air slowly went down Inuyasha form changing him. A wave of warmth came over Inuyasha.

"You can open your eyes now." said Kagome looking at Inuyasha "You look great!" said Kagome excidedly at how well it turned out. "You were my first try." said Kagome her wings started ruffling in happieness.

"Wait anything could have gone wrong." Inuyasha said Inuyasha. "Come on." said Kagome take my hand.

"Practice your wing mucels for a minute ok Inu." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha flared and ruffed and anyother wing movements you could think of.

"Ok lets fly." said Kagome getting excidedly Kagome pulled INuyasha and the both set of flying and the midnight sky full of stars. "wow" Inuyasha and Kagome whispered looking at eachother. Inuyasha and Kagome flew over the whole village before setting down to the ground again.

Kagome and Inuyasha hugged eachother and kissed as their wings rapped around them.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to camp together and went to sleep.

Early the next Morning

"C'mon Inuyasha I got to go back to my time to go check on the baby and to see what my mom thinks." Yelled Kagome to Inuyasha who was flying around above her head. "Ya ready?" Inuyasha asked from above "Yep." said Kagome as she took off and the flew to the well.

"Mom. Souta. Grandpa." Kagome screamed. "Kagome is that-" Kagome 's mom stopped in mid sentence. " Kagome is that you." Kagome's mom asked. "Yep." said Kagome seeing what her mom would do. "Are those ears and wings real?" asked Kagome's mom as she poked Kagome's wings and petted he ears. "yes mom they're real.

Soon everybody came home and Kagome's grandpa kept on throwing holy water and sutras on Kagome. "Gramps it's me!" Kagome said as she got impatient. "now ya see how I feel." Inuyasha muttered to Kagome

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha's '_I love her smile..._' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagoe and smiling back.

"So who's hungry?" Kagome's mom said. "Hey mom I got something to tell you before we eat." said Kagome getting nervous. "Sure honey." said Mrs.H (A/N I don't know hpw to spell it so I'm gonna say Mrs.H ok) Kagome sat next to Inuyasha holding his hand and Mrs. H sat across from them.

"Well mom.. You know that I love Inuyasha right." Kagome said to her mom. "Anyone could see that." her mom said happily. "Well me and Inuyasha are..well...we are..." Inuyasha cut Kagome off. "Mrs.H we're Mates." said Inuyasha getting a load off his shoulders.

"I've been waiting to hear that." said Mrs.H happily hugging her daughter. "There's more new mom."said Kagome. "I'm also Two months pregnant." Mrs. H sat there looking at her daughter and then.."Kagome!I'm a grandma. Ooooh just wait til I tell my friends they'll be so jelous!" her mom said happily. Kagome and Inuyasha fell back anime style then jumped right back up. "You're not mad?" Kagome said smiling at her mom.

"Mom we need to sit down and talk about the baby and some other things." said Kagome looking at her mom. "Well me and Inuyasha just got through defeating Naraku and I don't know if The baby is ok or not."said Kagome starting to worry. "since tonight is the new moon me and Inuyasha can go to the hospital and chck on the baby." said Kagome "We have all day to tell you what happened." said Inuyasha.

Then Kagome and Inuyasha began the tell of what happened in those 2 months.

Evening Time

"C'mon Kagome and Inuyasha get in the car." screamed Mrs.H to them just at that moment Kagome saw something that made her groan. Hojo coming up the shrine stairs. "Hey Kagome!" Hojo screamed "Wait a sec." Hojo says as he climbed the last of the stairs. "Hey Hojo." sid Kagome getting annoyed. '_Can'y he take a hint...He never stops trying does he?_ ' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha walked outside and saw Hojo talking to Kagome he hid behind a bush. "Hey Kagome would you want to go to a movie tonight?" Hojo asked "See Hojo I can't I'm going to the hospital and plus I got a-" Kagome was cut off by is lips. Inuyasha was about to jump and beat Hojo intp a pulp but Kagome beat him to him.

Kagome pushed Hojo off of her and SMACK! " don't you ever take a hint!I said no I'm literally married!" Kagome screamed. " I don't see a ring." said Hojo trying to get another kiss. Inuyasha came up and punched him 2 feet. (A?N Tha's pretty far for a human.)

"Inuyasha you didn't have to punch him that far!" Kagome said "Why." "You could've punchd him farther than that." said Kagome hugging Inuyasha. "That's your husband?" Hojo got up rubbing his chin.

"Yep."

"Good-bye. Hojo." said Kagome "But..." "Hojo there are many fishes in the sea I'm just not that fish Hojo. I'm somebody else's fish." said Kagome showing Hojo to the steps.

"C'mon Inuyasha Kagome!" Her mom screamed impatiently Inuyasha and Kagome got into the van and left towards the hospital.

30 minutes later the were in the hospital room and Kagome was in one of those hospital gowns and sitting on a bed waiting for the doctor to come in. " Kagome Higurashi" The doctor said. (A?N Tha's right?right?)

"Yep that's me." said Kagome looking ouside to see if the moon was out it wasn't. '_I didn't miscalculate.._' Kagome thought. "You're here to see if your baby wasn't injured and to see if it is a boy or girl." The doctor said. 20 minutes later Kagome had some of that jelly stuff on here belly and a scaner thing going over her belly.

"Yes the baby seems to be ok." said the doctor happily. kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled from era to era(A?N get it?) "Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" The doctor asked looking at the screen. "Yeah." Inuyasha nearly screamed. "It looks like a.......girl!" the doctor nearly screamed too. "Yes! I knew it would be a girl."kagome screamed. "I've been delivering boys all week." the doctor said. "I've been hoping it would be a girl." said the doctor.

Inuyasha and Kagome nearly jumped to the car cause they were so happy."I'm gonna have a strong daughter!" Inuyasha said "I can teach her how to fight." Inuyasha making a punching motion.

"First she has to tap into her miko powers too." Kagome said smiling. "Tommorow we should tell the others ok." Kagome said holding Inuyasha hand. Kagome and all the others at her house celebrated into the night.

'_This is the best night evr said Kagome.._' Thinking happily as she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.


	11. The Bad News and the Dance of Sorrow

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 11

The bad news and the dance of sorrow

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped through the well to their friends. They were still a bit human it was a bit of a few hours til sunrise. "hey Inuyasha do you think that something is gonna attack us." Kagome asked fearfully klinging to Inuyasha haori. "No we only got a few more hours." said Inuyasha as he slipped a hand around her waist.Kagome melting to his touch.

There was a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there!?" Kagome nearly screamed. Nothing came out Kagome felt around her waist and grabed her bow and arrow."Hey Inuyasha stand back." Kagome said notching an arrow. Kagome used her Miko powers to sense what ever it was in the bushes.Kagome shot it. It was a snake demon. It was weak. "That's a relief." Kagome said putting her bow around her waist again.

The sun was starting to rise.'_It's lucky we go human on the same night_' Kagome thought to her self watching Inuyasha go back to his new hanyou form.

"Wow.." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha changed like it was a wave coming over him.He changed from head to toe in a slow but beautiful way. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with her mouth open. "What?" Inuyasha said but his mouth hung open soon too. "Woah.." Inuyasha muttered as Kagome changed back. She changed way diffrently than Inuyasha.

She changed like it was coming from the inside out. Her wings unrolled like flowers and so on. "What?" Kagome asked Inuaysha. "Nothing." Inuyasha. "But wait I should be asking that question too." Inuyasha said. "Nothing either." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha flew into the air to Kadae's hut.

"Hey Songo Miroku!" Kagome asked. No one came out of the hut. "I guess they went somewhere." Inuyasha said looking around."Well whilke we're waiting lets cook breakfast.

Inside the hut Shippo was sleepimg he awoke when he heard his mom's and dad's voices. "Mom,Dad! You're back!" Shippo scremed as he hugged Inuyasha's leg and jumped in Kagome arms. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelped in suprise. "It's good to know you're her Shippo." said Kagome as she gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are the others?" Inuyasha said as Kagome passed around bowls of breakfast. "Sango and iroku went to a village inn last night." Shippo began Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and smirkde. They knew why they left. "And Kaedae went to the village to help deliver a baby." Shippo said looking at Kagome/'_I wonder if I'll have a little brother or sister.._' Shippo thought to himself. "Hey Shippo. I got something exciding to tell you." Kagome began. "Is it about my little brotyher or sister?" Shippo said jumping up and down.

"Yes it is." said Inuyasha grinning. "You're going to have a little sister!" said Kagome happily. "A little sister yay! A sister!a sister!" Shippo sang happily. How many months are you now?" Shippo asked. "3 months now." Kagome said looking at Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Hey here come the others." Inuyasha said as he smelled the air. Soon everyone was at the hut talking happily about what to name the baby girl. "Hey how about..Rae!" Songo said "No! wait how about Amara!" said Songo happily. "Those are all good names! Oh I don't know which one to choose. I lke Amara the best." Kagome said happily. "Hoe do you think about it Inu?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was talking Miroku which should he let the baby learn first miko powers or how to fight. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Huh." Inuyasha said whipping his neck around so fast he almost got whiplash. "How do you think about this name for the baby Amara Higurashi." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha thought happily '_I liike ti ...like it a lot..._' Inuyasha thought. "i like it. In a way it feels like it suits her." Inuyasha said in a confused way.

"Then Amara it is!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Everyone was so happy they celebrated into the night. "Hey Inuyasha I'm going to my time for some supplies ok." said Kagome. Not knowing something someone she loved dearly was going to be hurt.

Kagome flew to the well and glided inside. Kagome stopped glidding and landed in the well house. Kagome jumped out quickly and went inside her house. "Mom?" Kagome asked as she heard crying.

Kagome? Is that you." "Whats wrong mom?" Kagome asked hugging her mom. "Grndpa died from a heart attack!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed out breaking down all over again. "oh no." Kagome said starting to cry feeling like she lost a father. Kagome never had a father and her grandpa was the closest thing she had to one. Kagome still crying went into her room and restoked and went back to her mom. "hey mom. Everything is gonna be alright Don't give uo. Souta stillneeds you." kagome said. "I'm going to stay in Inuyasha's time but I'll put a spell so you can come through the well and back ok." Kagome hoked out through sobs. Kagome literally flew to the well house.

Kagome jumped through the well onto the opther side and leand against it wishing it were Inuyasha and cried. Suddenly Kagome felt this strange yrge to go into the sky and dance a dance she never knew. Kagome quickly put the spell on the well and rose to the sky.

Inuyasha felt something tug at him. "hey Inuyasha are you alright?" Miroku asked waving a hand in front of the frozen hanyou. Inuyasha rose quickly to the sky and flew towards Kagome. "Hey Dad!" Shippo yelled Shippo jumped and grabbed Inuyasha leg and flew with his father.

Kagome started a dance she did not know. She just needed to let the griek out. Kagome hovered in the air and did the most graceful moves of all and the most beautiful. Inuyasha labded and watched so did Shippo. Inuyasha and Shippo could feel the grief that was inside Kagome it rolled into them taking them by suprise the animals in the forest stopped doing what they were doing and watched the young miko/hanyou dance.

Kagome danced for almost and hour tears rolling down her face and landed gracefully to the ground. Inuyasha and Shippo ran to Kagome. "Kagome whats wrong? Is it the baby?" The both asked in unsion trying to sooth her. "My grnadpa died." kagome cried out. again feeling thr urge to rise to the sky but resisted it seeing that she made others feel what she felt.

"It's gonna be ok Kagome." Inuyasha said as shippo ran back to the others to tell that Kagome was grieving and was also back. "But he was like a father to me." kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome it'll be alright." Inuyasha said Kagome stopped crying. "Inuyasha he was like a father to me. I've nevr had a father." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome get up." Inuyasha said. as he stood up. "what?" Kagome said confused "lets go fly" Inuyasha said he tok Kagome hand and oulled her into the sky. Kagome couldn't refuse and started flying with him too.


	12. The Demon and the Dream

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 12

The Demon and the Dream

I 4 got to put disclaimers in the other chaps. So I don't own Inuyasha and comp.

It's been 5 months since Inuyasha and the others defeated Naraku. Kagome is 9 months pregnant. Sango is also 9 months but a little behind Kagome.

They used the now completed jewel to wish Kagome's grandpa and Sango's brother alive again. Kagome turned Sango and Miroku into half demons too.

Kagome was outside listening to the birds sing. Kagome felt and eerie silence fall over the birds. The birds chirped franticly and flew from the forest. Kagome felt an evil aura surround the forest. Kagome got up from her perch and ran to the hut Inuyasha had built them.

"Inuyasha! Something's coming." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up and smelled the air. He listened intently but didn't hear a single sound, "Kagome I hear or smell anything. You must be tired." Inuyasha said. "No! I'm not tired. I sense it." Kagome said stamping her foot down. "Kagome you're 9 months pregnant you might feel something." Inuyasha said.

"No Inuyasha! Something big and fast is he…" but Kagome was cut off. "BOOM!!!" a giant blast of energy hit the hut and turned it to ruins. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed being blown back from the force. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed searching for Kagome through the rubble.

Inuyasha flew to the sky in an effort to find Kagome but only saw the beast the caused the massacre. Inuyasha fell from the sky in front of the monster. "What do you want here?" Inuyasha said. 'I want the miko that is with child." The demon.

"You'll never have her." Inuyasha said putting his hand on his sword. The demon had one eye. Its body was just of green gunk. It smelled horrible. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "You'll die!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards the demon and invoking the wind scar. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed and swung his sword down with all his might. The demon just split his body into to doge the attack. (Like the Noh mask) "What?" Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha looked at the demons body and saw a round thing beating. '_That must be its heart…_' Inuyasha thought himself.

Inuyasha put his sword back in its sheath. He charged at the beast claws back. Poised to attack. Inuyasha clawed at the beast. His claws was just an inch from its heart but his arm was stuck in the greed gunk. "Ha ha. I've seen you have fallen into my trap." The demon laughed.

Now you are stuck in the gunk of my body I will absorb you into me." The demon said pulling Inuyasha's whole body in. "I'll never be part of scum like you!" Inuyasha cried out swinging his other arm at beats heart and cutting it to shreds.

The demon disintegrated. "Man." Inuyasha said sighing. "I got to go find Kagome." Inuyasha said running over to the heap of garbage that was their home. Inuyasha searched through the rubble. "Oh no." Inuyasha saw Kagome's body under the heap of wood. Her body was bruised and she had blood trickling out of the side of her mouth.

"Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said caressing her face with his hand. She didn't move. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and ran to Kaedae's hut. In the span of 5 minutes Inuyasha was in the village and sitting outside the huts door waiting for Kaedae to emerge with good news.

Half an hour later Kaedae came out with the news. "Kagome isn't seriously hurt but the baby could have been injured." Kaedae said. Inuyasha got up and went to the room Kagome was in and saw her sitting against the wall. Hand over her protruding belly. Tears poring down her face.

"Kagome. Don't cry." Inuyasha said sitting down next to Kagome and pulled her gently into her lap. "How come you didn't listen to me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Well how could I have known the demon had hidden his scent?" Inuyasha said combing his fingers in Kagome black locks.

"But…. Our baby. Our baby could die." Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha we could loose our baby." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha tightly. "I know Kagome. I know." Inuyasha said rocking Kagome back and forth a little to calm her down.

Kagome calmed down a little and just let Inuyasha rock her to sleep. Inuyasha saw she was a sleep and put her on the futon Kaedae had provided for them.

Kagome's dream sequence 

_Kagome running through the forest following a light into a clearing. In the clearing she saw a half demon child. A girl. "Who are you?" Kagome asked the little girl. The little girl was crying._

"_Are you hurt?" Kagome said running over to the little girl. She just noticed her belly was flat 'that's weird. I was just 9 months pregnant…'Kagome thought to herself . "What's your name?" Kagome said kneeling down to the little girl's height. "My name's Amara." The little girl said. "My mommy was hurt really bad. She thinks she's going to loose me." The little girl said looking at Kagome._

'_Could this be my…' Kagome thought. "But I want to tell mommy she will never loose me but I can't. She won't listen…" the little girl said more tears streaming down her face._

_The little girl had silver hair with black ends and little dog-ears perched on the top of her head. She had little wings. But she still looked like she couldn't fly yet._

"_What's your mommy's name?" Kagome asked the little girl. "Her name is Kagome." The little girl said. Looking into Kagome's eyes._

End of dream sequence 

Kagome shot up. Sweat pouring down her face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed getting up and limping towards the door. Inuyasha was out of the tree in a heartbeat. "What Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said. "Our baby. Our baby spoke to me in my dreams." Kagome said. Falling in Inuyasha's arms from her sore leg.

"She told me she would never leave me. She told me she couldn't tell me because I wouldn't listen." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha said. "Our baby's ok. Our baby's ok!" Kagome shouted happily. Inuyasha carried Kagome over to the futon she was on.

Kagome sat down and told Inuyasha every detail of her dream. Even how their little girl looked. Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy. That is until it was time for Kagome to give birth.

Hey yall sorry 'bout my computer it had a virus and I had to go get it repaired. But now my fic is officially back up! Hope you enjoy!


	13. The Birth

Tears of a Miko

Chapter 13

The Birth

I don't own Inuyasha and comp.

It's been a few days after Kagome had the dream. She was outside with Inuyasha and the others. Kagome and Sango were discussing baby names for boys and girls. Sango didn't want to go see if it was a boy or girl. She wanted to wait.

Kagome told them about her dream but not what the baby looked like. The begged and everything but she didn't tell. "Momma! I got you some flowers." Shippo said running up to Kagome.

"Thanks Shippo. I love them." Kagome said giving Shippo a kiss on the cheek. "Let me go put them in some water so they can live longer." Kagome said. Inuyasha with some help from the villagers built a new hut for them. Bigger than the last one.

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku about how it is wring to deprive a child of know how to defend its self. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed from the hut. Inuyasha dropped what he was doing and ran to the hut. Kagome was bent over with a hand over her belly. "Oh Kami." Inuyasha said '_It's time!!_' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Sango tell Kirara to transform." Inuaysha said coming out of the hut with Kagome sweating furiously. "Kirara transform!" Sango yelled to the little demon. Inuaysha ran of to Kirara and out Kagome on her. "Take her to Kaedae's quick!" Inuaysha said. "What's wrong with mommy?" Shippo asked Inuaysha. "She's ready to have your little sister." Inuaysha said.

Inuaysha ran on to Kaedae's hut. "Kaedae Kagome and the others are on their way here! Kagome ready to give birth." Inuaysha screamed to through the hut. Kaedae came out of the room. "Ok go get a pail of cold water and blankets out of the shed outside." Kaedae said putting cleaning herb juices on her hands.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed all the way there. Kaedae heard the girl's screams from out side. Inuyasha ran back inside the hut with cold water and blankets. Kirara carried Kagome to the door of the hut. Inuaysha put down the supplies and got Kagome off her and laid her on the futon in the next room.

10 minutes later

Kagome was screaming inside the hut while everyone was outside waiting. Kagome was pulling Inuyasha's hair (You know the 2 locks that are where the ears should be?) "This is all your fault! Your fault only!" Kagome screamed pulling Inuyasha's hair harder. "Oww!" Inuaysha screamed.

"Just one more push!" Kaedae screamed. Sango dipped the rag in cold water and patted Kagome forehead whipping the sweat off. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed. Cries from a baby could be heard. "Wow." Sango said. The baby was so precious. "She's so adorable." Sango said. Kaedae wash the baby and handed her to Kagome. Inuaysha looked at the baby slipping a finger into the baby girl's hand. The baby squeezed Inuyasha's finger. Tightly." "Oww." Inuaysha said. "Shut up Inuyasha. That baby couldn't hurt a fly." Kagome said laughing. "Could to." Inuyasha said. "She has a strong grip." Inuaysha said smiling at his daughter.

The baby had silver eyes. "My she has a full head of hair." Sango said touching the baby's hair. She had grayish wings with sparkles in them. "Kagome touched her daughters wings. Kagome opened her hand. It looked like fairies dust was in her hand. "Wow." Kagome said letting the dust fall to the ground shimmering.

"Go get Shippo and Miroku." Kagome said. A few seconds later Miroku and Shippo were in the room. "It looks like this baby has a look of wisdom at a young age." Miroku said looking into the baby's silver eyes. "When will Amara be able to play?" Shippo asked Kagome. "In a year or two." Kagome told Shippo.

In a few days Kagome was up and walking and letting Shippo hold Amara. "She's so light considering how much you feed her." Inuyasha said on day. "So? What's wrong with a little nourishment." Kagome said smiling. Kagome looked into Amara's eyes. There was some kind of wisdom there.

"I love you Amara." Kagome said placing a kiss on Amara's forehead.

A/N hey yall hope you liked sorry it took so long to get my computer fixed. It felt like forever.

Hop you love it

Ja Ne

AngelXofXPeace


End file.
